The Way High School Goes
by xdabubblez08
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic I've written here! It's also my first Highschool fanfic. It's basically how everyone meets and gets along, (or doesn't) the pairings are InuKag, MirSan, SessRin
1. Getting up, out, and ready!

The Way High school Goes

By: Jessie

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Hey all!! This is my first fanfic here, so please have fun reading it. It's also my first time doing a high school fan fiction for Inuyasha. But I'll try my best!!

IMPORTANT NOTE!! Ok, you know how Inuyasha is in Japanese? Well in this fic a cousin of someone comes from America and she every once in a while will speak in English (but she knows Japanese) ok so anyways, whenever people are talking in Japanese it will be typed like this "abcdefg" but if they talk in English then it will be like this "_abcdefg"_ do you understand? Well have fun reading!!

Chapter One: Getting up, out, and ready!

It was the first day of school and, let's face it, no one was very happy about it. I mean who is on the FIRST day. You're either excited or mad. Well Inuyasha, our lovable hanyou, was neither.

"INUYASHA!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!" yelled Inuyasha's Dad. "HURRY UP!!" Mr. Taisho was headed to work and he couldn't be late, his boss was doing a check-up on everything he was doing that day, and if he was late, there'd be hell to pay.

Inuyasha, into his pillow, groggily said, "School's not until next week Dad, I wanna sleep!" Just then, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older ,full-fledged demon brother, came into his room and dumped some very cold ice water onto Inuyasha's head. "Hey what the hell was that for?!?" Inuyasha jumped out of bed and started to run at Sesshomaru who just held out his hand to stop his brother's attack.

"Come' on you dork, school starts this week. In fact, it starts in about 20mins. So go and get ready!!" Sesshomaru, who was already dressed and ready to go, was getting really annoyed at his younger brother's stupidity and wanted to go.

Inuyasha started to scurry around his room , looking for some clothes to wear that day. He mumbled, "Just go ahead, I don't need a ride, I'll run. I feel like running today anyways" and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Suddenly the phone rang and he heard his Dad yell, "Inuyasha!! I'm leaving!! You'll need to answer that or let the answering machine get it because Sesshomaru's already gone! Bye!! Have a good first day at school!"

'Feh! I don't have time to answer the stupid phone' he thought, 'I'll just let the machine get it.' So he went downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading off to school. "Hmmm….What looks good today?" He stared hungrily into the pantry and grabbed some crackers, which was all he really had time to eat, and played the message that was on the machine.

"Hey Inuyasha! This is Miroku speaking," Inuyasha smirked, 'Of course! Who else would call at 7:30 in the morning but my crazy bud Miroku,' he listened to the rest of the message, "Have I got some news for you!! I just got wind that there are three new beautiful women that will be joining us this fine Junior year at Tama High (all the good names for the high school have been taken )"

'Of course!!' thought Inuyasha. 'That pervert would already know about any new pretty girls coming to the High School. What a loser! He needs a girlfriend. Maybe that'll keep his mind off girls at all times. Or it might make him think of new things.' Inuyasha groaned seeing that he only had five minutes to run 15 miles to his school. 'Oh SHIT!! I gotta go!!' and he turned off the machine and didn't listen to anything else Miroku said.

......At the Higurashi Residence......

"Kagome! Get up hon, It's time to go to school! We have to get there early too, since you guys are new!" shouted Kagome's mom, Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome was already up and walking around her room searching for the perfect thing to wear. "I'm already up mom!! Rin's up too and she's gone to wake up Sango!!" She found the shirt she was looking for, it was a blue short sleeved shirt with a V neck, but it had a white cami attached to it underneath so it didn't show to much. Now she started looking for her white jeans to go with it.

Her Mother sounded relieved, "Wow, I can't believe you actually got your sisters up!! I was getting worried about how they love to sleep in. Well come down soon! Breakfast's waiting!!"

Rin and Sango came in to find Kagome dressed and doing her hair. "Hey Kag, I was wondering if I could borrow something to wear for today," asked her little sister Rin," your clothes are all so pretty and cool" she said, already searching through her sister's closet.

"Oh sure, go right ahead, I don't mind at all," Kagome said VERY sarcastically. Sango noticed this and giggled, "Do you want any help with your hair Kag? I'll get it done quicker then you will by yourself." Kagome sighed a 'thanks' and looked at her older, taller sister Sango. She had her hair in a plain pony tail and was wearing jeans. She also wore a black t-shirt that said 'No Touchy' in pink on it.

Kagome smiled and said, "Wow, you really go all out for the first day don't ya?" Sango smirked and said, "Oh yeah, it took me FOREVER to get ready!"

Rin turned around and saw her two sisters getting ready and said, "Guys? Does this look ok?" She was holding up a blue jean skirt and a green shirt that had purple flowers around it.

Sango and Kagome both looked at it and said, "Yeah that looks great!!" They turned back around so Rin could change and Sango started to work on Kagome's hair again. It was really soft and was jet black, but when it shined, it looked kinda blue.

Ms. Higurashi yelled up again and said, "Girls! You only have ten more minutes before I have to start driving you there! Now hurry up!!" Sango had just finished Kagome's hair and it looked great. It was wound up in bun at the back.

"Thanks Sango, now we better go eat before Mom freaks" and they all headed downstairs.

Ms. Higurashi looked up at the sound of feet coming down the steps, "Oh good, eat quick so we can head out."

Rin said, "Ok Mom, we'll hurry" and the three of them began eat as fast a they could without spilling anything on their clothes. It only took them about two to three minutes and then they were off to school. Rin, Sango and Kagome all looked at each other and smiled. They all knew that the other was very nervous, but very excited at the same time.

Sango looked outside the window and saw and guy standing next to a stop sign. He looked to be about 6'0 in height and had black hair tied back in a small pony tail. They caught each others eye and the boy smiled a perverted looking smile. Sango just looked away with big eyes and thought 'Oh my gosh, Did that dude just look at me? What was with that smile? He looked kinda creepy. I hope he doesn't go to the same school we're going.'

Kagome looked over at Sango and asked, "Hey Sango? Are you ok?" She looked back at Kagome and sighed, "Yeah, just a little nervous," she smiled and looked back out the window.

After a few more minutes of tense silence, they were there.

They all got out of the car and looked up at the very HUGE school. It looked to have like five or six stories, and looked to be able to hold about 100,000 people just on the first floor (ok I didn't know how else to make it look really big, so that'll have to do). Once they walked inside, the three girls already knew that they were going to get lost as soon as the first bell rung. They even had trouble finding the principal's office. It was a good thing that Ms. Higurashi was there with them; She asked for directions from a security guard and they were pointed in the right way.

.........Miroku's Apartment........

"Aha! There's that blue t-shirt!!" Miroku was already up before his alarm clock went off and he was looking around his one bedroom apartment for some clothes. "Wow, already school time, maybe I'll actually meet some beautiful nice women this year" he told himself. He walked around kicking some junk out of his way. His apartment was cluttered with clothes and trash. He had a small kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a little living room. All in all, it was a good apartment for a single guy. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed some cereal, a bowl, and some milk.

"Well, I wonder if Inuyasha is even up yet?" he asked himself looking at the clock. It was only 7:00 and Inuyasha wasn't one to wake up until he actually HAD to.

Finishing his cereal and putting the bowl into the sink, which was already filled with dishes, he started to head out the door. "I better go, seeing as I don't have Inuyasha's speed AND since I don't have a car." He went down the steps to go outside and welcomed the fresh morning air.

He smelled the air and looked around. It was still dark out but you could tell by the damp smell in the air that it had rained last night. Miroku always liked it when it rained. The sounds and smells from a rain storm were all so relaxing. He began his long walk to school and made sure he had everything he needed for his first day of school, even though teacher's mostly just talk the first day.

"Let's see, pencils: check, notebook: check, ruler: check……" and he went on to name some of the more specific supplies he had. As he walked on he came to a stop sign and looked up from his book bag. 'Wow, who is that?!' he thought to himself. He saw the most beautiful girl in a van at the stop light. He caught her eye and gave her one of his menacing smiles. The look she gave him was priceless, she gave him a creeped out smile and looked away.

'Hah! I've seen that smile so many times in my life. So many good times. I should call Inuyasha and tell him about this. I think I saw at LEAST two other heads in there. Maybe those are other GIRLS heads. Oh yeah, I'm calling him, and he pulled out his cell phone.

.......With Inuyasha........

Inuyasha walked into school and noticed some girls going into the principal's office. 'Hmm, maybe those were the girls Miroku saw? I dunno, I'd better get to Home room the bell's gonna ring in…."SHIT!!" He said out loud as the bell, signaling the beginning of homeroom, rang.

He ran to his homeroom, number 705, and sat down at the back. Next to him were two empty seats and he wondered if, for once, Miroku was wrong about the number of girls coming.

Inuyasha saw Miroku walk in and said, "Speak of the devil. Hey Miroku! I think you counted wrong. There are only two seats here, not three!"

"You are mistaken my dear hanyou. There is another vacant seat across the hall in 704. Maybe it is for another female" he answered. He went to the seat three spaces away from Inuyasha, where his stuff already was, and sat down.

The teacher, Mrs. Hagoran, came in and said, "Alright class, everyone should be seated by now." Inuyasha groaned.

"Whatever is the matter Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. But Inuyasha just pointed at the last two people who walked in. It was Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo was almost hanging on Naraku, as if trying to make the point that SHE was his girlfriend.

They sat down in front and Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha," she mouthed, smirked and then turned back around. He just sighed and listened to the rest the teacher was saying.

"Well, you all know that the first days of school can be quite boring," Inuyasha did always like this teacher, she always spoke the truth, "But today it might be a little more interesting. We have three new students coming in today and It looks as though there are two empty seats in the back between Miroku and Inuyasha. So have fun today. Maybe you'll make some new friends. Oh and is someone willing to help show these students around? This school is very big and they might need some help."

She looked around and saw only one hand in the air (guess who's it is) "Mrs. Hagoran! Inuyasha and I shall gladly show the new students around!" said a happy looking Miroku. Inuyasha growled at Miroku but he didn't look back; He was afraid what look Inuyasha was giving him.

Mrs. Hagoran looked relieved, "Ahh thank-you Miroku. You two have fun showing them around." Miroku smiled at his success and stole a glance at Inuyasha. He looked like he wanted to rip Miroku's skin off and then staple it back on inside out. (I got that from Angel, the t.v. show ) "What?" he asked shakily, "Maybe we'll get something out of this" and he looked back up front hearing the door and gasped as the girl he saw in the car earlier walk in.

......With Kag, Sango, and Rin.......

They walked into the principal's office and was greeted by a loud, male voice. "Why Hello! You three must be Sango, Rin, and Kagome! Oh and are you their mother?" He asked shaking their hands.

Ms. Higurashi smiled and said, "Yes I am, It's so very nice to meet you Mr."

"Oh I'm Mr. Sachi. Sorry, I thought I already said that. Well, Welcome to Tama High. We welcome you all!" he bowed.

"Thank-you for having us come," answered Kagome, and they bowed back. He had them take a seat and they began going over a few things. First he went over the basic rules. "Okay, you probably know we don't allow running in the halls, alcohol, anything on the verge of drugs and drugs itself, we don't allow purpling during class (okay I got this from my youth director, you know how when they have guy girl signs up and the guy is blue and the girl is pink? Well if you put those together it's purple! That's how you get no purpling! Meaning no making-out) and no being late for class. Every once in a while we do hall sweeps. It's where we have all the teachers close their doors and everyone left in the halls gets sent to the cafeteria. Once there you get a detention. Now that might seem cruel but you have seven minutes to get from one class to another, so we give you plenty of time. Oh and don't worry, we don't start doing hall sweeps until the third or fourth week of school. By then you won't be getting lost anymore" he added seeing the scared looks on the Higurashi sisters faces.

They let out a sigh and smiled. 'Ok, whew, I thought they were gonna start today,' Sango thought to herself.

Mr. Sachi then handed them all their separate planners. "These are your planners," he said, "They help you keep track of all of your homework and they have the school rules in them. Also, they have little calendars in them, so if you need to remember a certain date you can circle it. Well, you guys better be getting to homeroom. Here are your schedules. Kagome and Sango, your homeroom is 705, and Rin your homeroom is 704." He noticed that they looked at each other with uncertain faces. "We're very sorry for splitting you guys up. We tried to make it so you could all have the same homeroom, but it just didn't work out. I'm sure your teachers will help you to get situated and will have someone help you around the school." He then showed them to the door and pointed them in the right directions.

"The seven hundred wing is upstairs and to your left," he said pointing to the right at the staircase, "We do have elevators, but they keep getting broken so I wouldn't recommend using them if I were you." He then gave them a smile, "Good luck on your first day, teachers will mostly just be talking to you today so I'm sure you'll be fine." Giving them one last smile he went back into his office.

Ms. Higurashi turned to look at the girls. They looked nervous, but excited at the same time. "Well he seems nice. Have fun today girls, I guess I should be leaving you now." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Wow, you all have grown up so much," she said wiping away a tear, "I remember when I would have to bend down and kiss you on the head." She gave a weak smile and they all had a group hug.

"We love you Mom, we'll see you soon enough, don't cry" said Rin and Sango.

Their Mother sighed and said, "I know, I've just got the Mom Nerves I think," and she smiled. Kagome came up with that saying a long time ago when she started her archery class and Sango had started her boomerang class. Now every time their Mom cried or worried, they said she had the Mom Nerves.

Kagome smiled, "We'll see you soon Mom." They then watched their Mom leave and they looked at the rest of their schedules.

Here's Kagome's schedule:

Homeroom 705: Mrs. Hagoran

1st Period 709: Mr. Mahai - Math

2nd Period 705: Mrs. Hagoran -English

3rd Period 901: Mrs. Zitko - Choir

4th Period 704: Mrs. Shiori - Social Studies

5th Period Cafeteria: Lunch

6th Period 809: Ms. Keade - Biology

7th Period 708: Mr. Jekotsu - Science

8th Period Gym: Mr. Hakutsu - Physical Education

Sango was looking at Kagome's Schedule and surprisingly said, "Kagome! You're taking choir? I didn't know you signed up for that! You should've told me"

"Well I'm sorry, but you said so yourself that I should sign up because I have such a great voice." She started to look at Sango's schedule.

Sango's Schedule:

Homeroom 705: Mrs. Hagoran

1st Period 709: Mr. Mahai - Math

2nd Period 704: Mrs. Shiori - Social Studies

3rd Period 705: Mrs. Hagoran - English

4th Period 905: Mr. Kiteuo - Band

5th Period Cafeteria: Lunch

6th Period 708: Mr. Jekotsu - Science

7th Period 809: Ms. Keade - Biology

8th Period Gym: Mr. Hakutsu - Physical Education

Looking it over she said, "Looks like we have math, lunch, and gym together and hey! You didn't tell me you were taking band either so there!" and she stuck her tongue out at Sango. Rin came over and said smiling, "Do I need to separate you two?" and she then gave Kagome her schedule to see what class they had together.

Rin's Schedule:

Homeroom 704: Mr. Kikoto

1st Period 709: Mr. Mahai - Math

2nd Period 809: Ms. Keade - Biology

3rd Period 705: Mrs. Hagoran - English

4th Period 905: Mr. Kiteuo - Band

5th Period Cafeteria - Lunch

6th Period 704: Mrs. Shiori - Social Studies

7th Period 708: Mr. Jekotsu - Science

8th Period Gym: Mr. Hakutsu - Physical Education

"Ok, so the three of us have lunch, math, and gym together. Then Me and Rin have science together, and I think," she said looking back at Sango's schedule, "Yep you and Rin have 4th bell band together. Wait Rin, are you playing the keyboard? I didn't think they would let you play that in band?"

"Yep, I asked and they said they would let me," Rin said matter-of-factly

"Oh cool ok." She smiled and handed Rin and Sango their schedules back. Well we'd better be getting to homeroom." They all headed up the stairs and to the left like Mr. Sachi had said.

Sango started counting of the door numbers, " 701.….703.….Ok, here's 705, that wasn't to hard. Rin there's 704 right across the hall. Well at least they got us close to each other." They gave each other a last look and then went into the rooms.

Well, how do you like it so far? Please review! I need to know if people want me to continue on with this idea!! I'm liking it so far! But I need to know if you guys like it? It's gonna get soooo much better then this! You just wait and see!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! ARIGATO!!!


	2. The First Day!

The Way High school Goes

By: Jessie

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

This chappy is dedicated to my first reviewer!!! Thanks so much for reviewing KariTheEvilFuzzie!! Lol I love that name!! Thanks so much!! This chapter was written for you!!

Chapter 2: The First Day!

Miroku sucked in a huge breath of air as he saw the girl from the car walk into the room. 'OMG!! That's her!! The girl that gave me the adorable creepy smile!!' he thought happily.

Inuyasha looked over at him and sighed, 'Of course!' he thought, 'Miroku's probably the happiest person in the world right now. Ok so I have to admit that that girl is very, wow, VERY pretty.' He got caught in a daze looking at Kagome. She looked so beautiful in her blue t-shirt with white jeans. The teacher's voice brought him out of his daze and made him focus on the front of the room besides just Kagome.

"Ok, so can you two tell us something about yourselves? I know you'll be doing this a lot today but still, _I _would like to know something about you two," Mrs. Hagoran said, emphasizing the word _I_. She saw them looking kinda antsy so she said," How about you tell us your names, your favorite ice cream flavor, what your favorite kind of bubble gum is and about your family," she said smiling.

Inuyasha stifled a laugh. He liked Mrs. Hagoran so much! She'd done this so many times with all of the new kids. She had her own questions that no one else cared about. It was awesome! Then he listened as the girl, that he could tell Miroku liked, started talking.

"Um ok," Sango said smiling, "My name is Sango Higurashi, my favorite ice cream flavor is Chocolate Chip Cookie-Dough (when she said this, some other people in the class licked their lips and said, "yummy!"), my favorite kind of bubble gum is Winter Fresh, and I have one Mom, two sisters, besides myself, and two little brothers, Sota and Kohaku, who we almost never see cuz they stay at my Dads. He lives in America" she finished and looked around. A few people looked surprised that their Dad lived in America, but they began listening to Kagome.

She sighed and started about herself, "My name's Kagome Higurashi, my favorite ice cream flavor is Strawberry, my favorite kind of bubble gum is Hubba Bubba Max, (a few people smiled at this), and I also have one Mom, two sisters, again besides myself, and the same about my brothers and Dad. But I, well, _WE, _also have a cousin from America who comes to visit every so often. She might even come to school with us sometime on one of her visits."

Mrs. Hagoran smiled and said, "Thank-you, it's very nice to meet you Kagome and Sango. You can go back to your seats in between Miroku and Inuyasha. Could you two please raise your hands?"

Inuyasha, who had been partially falling asleep, startled at his name, but Miroku told him he was supposed to raise his hand so he did. 'Man!! Why'd I fall asleep!! Well at least I know her name's Kagome, but that's like almost it!! Oh well, maybe we'll become friends, heck, I _AM _gonna be walking her around the school.' He smiled at her when she sat down next to him and she smiled back. 'Oh my God! She's so pretty! I need to get to know her better for sure!'

Miroku, on the other hand, heard everything perfectly well and was very pleased with himself when Sango sat down next to him. "Well hello Sango, Welcome to Tama High. It's so nice to meet you!!" and he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes, "I'll be sure to help you with whatever you may need while you're here. And I mean everything and ANYTHING."

Sango removed his hand from her shoulder and said, "Thanks Miroku, it's nice to meet you too. And I'll be sure to ask you ('or Anyone else,' she thought) if I have anything I need." she smiled at him and then looked back up to the front.

.......With Rin......

Mr. Kikoto was talking to his class when a young girl walked in. "Why hello! You must be Rin!! Welcome!! I'm Mr. Kikoto, and I'll be your homeroom teacher, although, if you ever need me for anything, after homeroom I switch to room 566 to teach Geometry. So come in! Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Rin looked nervously around and then smiled. "Um ok, well you've already established that I'm Rin," she said smiling at the teachers enthusiastic manner. Some of the other people in the room smiled too and she saw a guy in the back with long white hair. 'Who's that?' (hmmmm.....I wonder? ) 'Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be talking here.' "Um, I have two sisters named Kagome and Sango. In fact they're right across the hall. I also have two brothers, Sota and Kohaku, but they currently live in America with my Dad," she saw some surprised looks but continued talking, "My birthday is July 26th, my sister Sango's is January 1st , and my sister Kagome's is January 1st. Kagome and Sango are fraternal twins and I am a year and a half younger then them. I got bumped up a grade though. My favorite kind of pie is cherry, and my favorite food is seafood enchilada" she smiled and looked back at Mr. Kikoto.

"Ok, well Thank-you Rin, you may have a seat back there next to Sesshomaru (how convenient lol) Sesshomaru? Please raise your hand."

Rin walked back towards the long, white haired guy and sat down. He didn't even look at her but she still blushed. 'Wow, what is it about this guy? Well, I'll talk to Kagome and Sango next bell. Maybe they'll give me some tips on at least getting him to talk to me. They're better at talking to guys then me.' She stopped her thinking and looked back up in the front of the class.

Mr. Kikoto was talking again. Mainly going over the planners, which the principal had already gone over with her so she just day dreamed about the dream she had had last night.

'Let's see, I was on a bird's back.....wait no, was it a plane? Oh no!! I'm forgetting it!! Nooooo!! It was such a good dream!! Ok, I think I was picking flowers or something? DAMN IT!! I can't remember!! Grrr! Man now I'm mad!! Maybe I should just listen to him talk, since I can't remember my good dream. Maybe Kagome or Sango will talk about something later and it will remind me of it.' she smiled but then realized the teacher was talking to her. "Um, what did you say Mr. Kikoto?" she asked slightly nervous that everyone was looking at her.

"I was just asking if you were understanding everything that I said, seeing as you're eyes were closed and you had a smile on your face, you seemed to be having a good time," he told her smiling, "So do you understand everything?"

She wondered what they were talking about and then said, "Um, Yes?"

Everyone smiled at her obviously holding back giggles. 'What?" she asked. She snook a peek at Sesshomaru and saw that he was looking at her too, which immediately spread a blush across her cheeks.

"Oh, we were just wondering if something was wrong with the new kid that made her go insane in my class," answered Mr. Kikoto. Everyone started to laugh. Rin suddenly hated Mr. Kikoto. He was obviously one of those teachers that liked to pick on the new kids and she hated to be picked on or teased in any way.

"Well," she said with an annoyed warning in her tone, "You were talking about the planners and Mr. Sachi had already gone over that with me so I was just thinking about other things at the moment," she was starting to get mad and Mr. Kikoto could tell, so he quickly brought the class's attention back to him and went on discussing the planner rules.

She sat back in her chair and sighed at relief. She'd almost told off a teacher. She did that in Junior High once and got a months worth of detentions. 'Well, he deserved it,' she thought, 'He was making fun of me! It's my FIRST DAY!!!' she was getting pissed again so she quickly thought about something else, until she felt someone's eye on her. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru still looking at her. But he looked away very quickly. 'Whoa ok, kinda creepy.....But still, so cute!!' she smiled and focused her attention on her now most hated teacher. But she didn't know there was more teachers to come.

.....The rest of the Day.....

The bell had rung and Kagome and Sango were being taken to their first bell class by Inuyasha and Miroku. "Wait a second guys," Kagome said looking around, "We need to wait for Rin. Oh there she is! HEY RIN!!"

"Oh hey guys!" She went over to Kagome and started to walk with them, "Who are these guys, wait," she said looking at Inuyasha, "I feel like I've seen you already."

Inuyasha looked annoyed, "You probably just saw my brother, are you in 704?" She nodded and he said, "Yeah just my older brother Sesshomaru, he's VERY annoying so you might want to watch out for him."

Miroku got in the middle of the conversation and said, "Well, shall we carry on? First period Math is right this way. It's only 709, which isn't that far, but still we might want to get there so dear Inuyasha has time to get to his first period."

Kagome looked surprised, "Oh, Inuyasha, you don't have first bell with us? I thought you would, what do you have?"

"I've got Biology with that old hag Keade," he frowned noticeably, "She's so annoying, I hate her."

Rin said, "I know what you mean, I already hate one of my teachers, and I've only had one so far!!"

Sango just chuckled, "Rin, you've never liked ANY of your teachers...."

But Inuyasha interrupted and said, "Whoa wait, do you have Mr. Kikoto for homeroom?" she nodded and he said, "Oh wow, did everyone laugh at you cuz he made you look stupid?" she nodded again and he said, "Yeah he did that to me when I first came here freshman year. Err I still hate him!!" Then they noticed that they were at Kagome's, Sango's, Rin's, and Miroku's first bell.

Inuyasha heard three 'C'ya later's', and one 'Farewell' and went on his way to Biology.

.......First four bells.......

Well, first bell went on almost exactly like homeroom did. The three Higurashi's got up in front and went on about themselves. This time the questions were, your name, and about your family. Nothing special. They could tell they wouldn't really like Mr. Mahai. He didn't seem like he would be a lot of fun.

"Well, welcome to Tama High. There are three vacant seats in the back," he said very blandly. Then he went on to talk about planner, and what was going to happen in this class for first quarter.

Sango looked around to see where Miroku was sitting. She needed to know if she would need to keep track on where he was at all times so he wouldn't ever get the chance to mess with her. She liked him, but she didn't trust him.

She finally spotted him sitting in the second row, third seat back. He caught her eye and winked, then looked back up front. 'Wow, he's so cute. But very perverted. I don't know what to think about him yet.'

Before they knew it, first bell had ended and second bell was about to start.

"Well, I guess we go our separate ways now," sighed Rin. "I'll see you third period Sango. Then she walked off to try and find Biology room 809. Kagome and Sango watched her walk off, but didn't worry. Rin was always the better one about finding her way around places she didn't know. She was very observant of her surroundings.

"So Sango," Miroku's voice carried her back from her thinking, "Shall we carry on to...." he looked at her schedule, "Social Studies?" he smiled and started to walk away.

"Oh, oh yeah. I'll talk to you fifth bell Kag. Bye bye," and Sango half ran to catch up with Miroku.

Not two seconds after she was alone, Inuyasha appeared and said, "Well, let's head off to English, "he scrunched his face up and said, "N-not that you couldn't have gotten there fine on your own, seeing as you just came from there," he just sighed as Kagome smirked, "let's go," and he started to walk away.

Kagome smiled at how sweet he was, 'He ran here just to walk me to class. He so cute!' and she walked happily after him.

The next three classes were about the same as the first except both Sango and Kagome loved all three of their newly acquainted teachers. Rin found them not so bad and that she would be able to live with them.

Kagome was happy that she was taking choir because, one: Inuyasha was taking it the same bell as her, and two: Mrs. Zitko was really, REALLY, nice. Although she didn't want to see Mrs. Zitko get mad. She would probably be really scary if she got mad.

To Sango's surprise, Miroku had Social Studies, English, AND band with her. He played the guitar, as did she, and he was really good. Band wasn't that bad though because she had Rin there with her, telling the class about themselves.

.......Lunch Time!!........

Next period was lunch and everyone was really happy about that. "Hey Kagome!! Inuyasha!! Over here!!" Sango yelled seeing Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards the cafeteria. They looked back and started to walk towards them.

"Hey guys! How was band?" asked Kagome.

Rin said happily, "Pretty good..." Sango interrupted and said, "Yeah she didn't even get mad at Mr. Kiteuo." she smiled and walked into the cafeteria. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in after the three girls and smiled at their gasps.

The Cafeteria was huge!! It had what looked like, well, a LOT of booths surrounding the walls, and they had tons of round tables all throughout the room. There were even doors that led outside to even more tables and little picnic areas. Or you could just sit next to a tree and eat on the ground if you wanted. It was all very beautiful. The floors were white with different shaped, blue stones in the tiles, and the walls were beautifully covered with photos of past seniors.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her looking at the walls, "Those are past seniors who have graduated. Our pictures are gonna be up there next year too," and he went to get in line for lunch. Everyone followed and got in line behind him.

Once through, Kagome got to decide where to sit, seeing as she got out first, and she decided to go outside and sit next to a tree. It was a beautiful blue sky day. It was sunny and there was barely a cloud anywhere! Kagome leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky.

'Wow, she's so beautiful,' thought Inuyasha, 'Man, I've been around Miroku too much, I'm thinking about women all the time now. Wait!! I'm even calling them WOMEN now!! What happened to wench? Goodness Inuyasha, stop yourself from becoming Miroku why don't ya?' Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome, seeing this, asked, "What's wrong?" he just shook his head again, smiled, and continued eating.

Rin thought she'd pipe up a conversation and said, "So, how has everyone's day been going so far? Mine's been pretty good, I only hate two teachers so far. So that's good for me. Oh and I....." she trailed off seeing Sesshomaru walk by and she looked to the ground blushing.

Sango noticed this and smirked, "Awwww!! Whittle Rinny-poo has got a crushie on big Sesshyomaru. Doesn't she?" she asked in a taunting babyish way. Rin smiled and chucked her apple at her, "Shut-up Sango!!"

Inuyasha realized what she said and his eyes widened, "Ugh!! Why would you like _him_? He's so.....UGH!!!" he just got a disgusted look on his face and smothered his face in his yogurt.

Kagome looked surprised and laughed, "What the heck? What did you do that for?"

Inuyasha just sighed and said, "I don't know, I wanted to see if I was awake. I'd never believe someone like Rin, would like someone like Sesshomaru. It's just...... unreal." He wiped the yogurt off his face and ate it. "Mmmm, yummy," he smiled and kept eating his lunch.

Sango and Rin were still throwing stuff at each other and Kagome said, "Hey!! You paid for that food now EAT IT!!!" They stopped immediately and saluted Kagome, "Yes Ma'am."

Kagome sighed and whispered to Inuyasha, "Well, that got the job done. They're eating now."

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know Kagome could scream like that, but it looked like she was just kidding or something because Sango and Rin didn't seem to be mad or scared, they just looked like they had recently heard a good joke that was still in their heads. He shrugged and thought 'Oh well, keep eating Inuyasha, Lunch is almost over.'

As soon as they were done eating, the bell for sixth period rang and they started for inside.

Rin sighed, "Well, I guess we won't see each other again until gym right? Well 'cept me and Kagome. Science! Oh yeah! So I won't see YOU, Sango till Gym. Right?"

"Yeah but that's only two periods away and who knows? Maybe we'll have some funny stories to tell each other by then," Sango replied with a smile.

Inuyasha piped up and said, "Cool! We have gym eighth bell too. Well, I'd better get you to Biology Kagome, Come 'On."

As she was walking away Kagome said, "I'll See you guys eighth bell, Tata!"

Miroku told Sango and Rin, "Well Rin, I can take you to Social Studies cause it's on the way to Science, isn't that convenient?" he smiled and waved a hand to tell them to follow him. Rin and Sango raised their eyes at each other, but followed him anyways.

.......The rest of the Day......

Kagome had fun in Biology, she didn't see why Inuyasha thought of Ms. Keade as an old hag. She was very nice and helpful. But in Science, with Rin, she had an odd sense that Mr. Jakotsu was gay. He acted so much like a girl it was astounding he still called himself a guy. He even sounded like a girl. "Hey Rin," she whispered, Rin was sitting right in front of her and she was able to bend down and talk almost lower than a whisper and still have her be able to here her," Do you have a feeling that Mr. Jakotsu is gay?"

She could tell that Rin had smirked and she heard her whisper back, "Oh yeah, definitely. He's totally gay. We should talk to Sango about him. She's had him by now, right?"

Kagome said sarcastically, "No Rin, she's planning on having him next bell DURING gym. YES SHE'S HAD HIM YOU DORK!!"

"Shh," Rin whispered, "Hey, I was just asking a simple question." But Kagome could tell she blushed.

Sango was having a good time with Ms. Keade. Thankfully, Miroku didn't take Biology. He was taking Geometry. 'Wow, Ms. Keade is really nice. She's even almost cool! Even though her use of thy and thou is kinda weird. Oh well, at least she's not as weird as Mr. Jakotsu. OMG!! He was sooo gay! I already know that Rin and Kagome are gonna talk to me about him in gym, oh gym's gonna be fun!!'

Once the bell ending seventh period had rung, Sango almost ran to the gym. This was the one place that she actually knew where it was, and she was tired of Miroku walking her every where like she was a mindless loser or something.

......Gym Time......

Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku, showed up about a minute before the bell rang. "Oh dearest Sango," Miroku ran up and kissed the back of her hand, "I was oh so worried when I didn't find you after seventh bell."

She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her shirt, "Yeah, sorry about that. I already knew where the gym was, so I just decided to walk here myself." The Gym teacher, Mr. Hakutsu, had just called them over.

"Why Hello class. Since today is the first day AND last bell, I'm sure you're tired. Sooo..... You don't have to dress today. Just sit back and relax. Today is a free day. You can do what ever you'd like. Oh yeah If you don't feel like sitting, you can walk around the track outside, or I'll be getting out some basketballs, and soccer balls." He finished talking and went back to his office.

The girls must've looked surprised because Inuyasha suddenly said, "Yeah Mr. Hakutsu is really laid back. He won't make us do too much unless he has too" and he went to get a basketball. Kagome looked at Sango and Rin, shrugged, and then went to get a soccer ball. She loved soccer, as did, Rin and Sango. So once Kagome returned with a soccer ball they smiled happily and walked outside.

Kagome was walking and knocking the ball off her knees at the same time. It was her favorite thing to do whenever she needed to think. She then kicked it over to Sango and the started passing it back and forth to each other (including Rin). They began talking about all the weird things that had happened to them that day and what Rin should do about her crush on Sesshomaru. They didn't even notice that Inuyasha and Miroku were somewhat watching them as they "played" basketball.

They were all sad once gym ended, but were happy that they got through the first day.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow," said Kagome as she was walking towards her Moms car. She was there to pick them up.

Rin followed Kagome and said, "Yeah we'll see ya tomorrow, Inuyasha? Tell Sesshomaru I said hey!" she smiled with a blush and got into the car.

When Sango said her good byes Miroku took her hand and kissed it. "Fare thee well dear Sango, I cannot wait until we can spend another day together."

Sango again took her hand away and said blushing, "Y-yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow, bye Inuyasha!" and she got into the car too.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha after watching them go, "Well? What do you think Inuyasha?"

He pondered on a thought and then said, "I think....That I can't wait till tomorrow, C'ya Miroku!" and he ran home.

....................

So how did you like it? Am I doing good so far? Thanks again for being my first reviewer KariTheEvilFuzzie!! Please review guys!! I love ya!! I'll try to get the next chappy up asap. I think I already partly know what It's gonna be about. Well ttyl! Bye bye! REVIEW!!! Ja Ne!!


End file.
